spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sponged Mysteries
SpongeBob & Patrick work part-time jobs as detectives. Season 1 Pilot: After the mysterious screaming in the phone, SpongeBob & Patrick decide to become detectives on what happened to Sandy. The episode ends with a man with a mysterious voice confirming this was foul play. The Usual Suspects: SpongeBob & Patrick try to rule down the usual suspects for this foul play. The Questioner Is Out Of The Room Right Now: While being investigated by police, Sandy's boyfriend makes a run for it after seeing SpongeBob and Patrick. The Man On The Phone: After SpongeBob and Patrick ask for a wire tap, Sandy's boyfriend is caught making some mysterious anonymous calls. A Footprint Leads To Another: A footprint is found in Sandy's boyfriend's house, not matching Sandy or him. Confessions of Anonymous: An anonymous conversation while SpongeBob is doing the wire-tap uses the words "I CONFESS!" over 20 times. Live on Anonymous: The anonymous person is discovered to have a Twitter, and which SpongeBob and Patrick try to trace his I.P Address. Blood in the Dust: SpongeBob sees little drops of blood in the floorboards of Sandy's boyfriend's house. However, none of these drops of blood lead to weapons. The Clock: A countdown clock is seen on Sandy's boyfriend's Twitter, set for 24 hours. No one knows what it means. The Unmysterious Kidnapping: SpongeBob and Patrick discover that this was not foul play and that Sandy's boyfriend just kidnapped her. He is sentenced to life in prison. Season 2 The Lit Note: SpongeBob finds a note and rips it off, and it activates a bomb on Bikini Bottom. The note says: "Bikini Bottom will blow up in 10 days unless you decode it." Day II: SpongeBob and Patrick are investigating Sandy's boyfriend again as a suspect when Patrick falls down some stairs. He must go to the hospital, but does this mean SpongeBob has to work on this case on his own? Day III: SpongeBob visits Patrick in the hospital and the doctor says he'll be stuck in the hospital for ten days, so it's up to SpongeBob to decode this bomb to shut it off! Day IV: You can't have a mystery without suspects, right? SpongeBob tries to retrace his steps to find out who the suspects are. Day V: SpongeBob gets another note that says that the bomb will activate in five days and Patrick has been kidnapped and taken to a place where SpongeBob will never find him. SpongeBob now has to choose whether he should save Patrick or decode the bomb! Day VI: SpongeBob begins the hunt to find Patrick, and runs into a pack of warriors. The warriors become angry that SpongeBob has been on their territory and go on a chase to kill him! Day VII: After SpongeBob defeats the warriors, he finds a trail of what looks like starfish footprints. He decides to follow them because they may belong to Patrick, but finding out it leads to nowhere, SpongeBob has to look for more suspicious footprints and material. When finding many, SpongeBob has to find which trail leads to Patrick's location, which seems to be impossible considering the huge amount of trails! Day VIII: SpongeBob takes the wrong path and ends up in a dark abyss. Will he ever get out? Will Patrick ever be saved? Day IX: After getting out of the abyss and finding Patrick, SpongeBob takes a wrong turn when the mysterious person comes in wearing a dark coat and locks SpongeBob up. Will he ever get out? The Final Day: In SpongeBob's cell, he finds that the code to decode the bomb is located in the opposite cell. SpongeBob has to sneak into the cell and decode the bomb! Plus, it is going to be very hard with the extremely tough guards in the cell. Can SpongeBob do it in one hour or will Bikini Bottom be destroyed? The Escape: After decoding the bomb, SpongeBob has to do one last thing: escape from the prison and find his way home. Season 3 The Mysterious Robber: Every bit of the money in Bikini Bottom Bank has been stolen! However, there are no trails or any sign of where the robber is! SpongeBob and Patrick suspect Mr. Krabs is the robber, but it turns out he isn't! Who could the robber be? Mugshot Krabs: Everyone believes Mr. Krabs is the robber, despite SpongeBob and Patrick proving it's not him. Mr. Krabs is sent to jail until the case is over. Suspects: SpongeBob and Patrick try to figure out who would rob Bikini Bottom Bank. Evil Love: SpongeBob starts to develop a crush on one of the suspects. Pearl the Suspect: SpongeBob and Patrick see Pearl with a large bag of money near Bikini Bottom Bank. Is it possible PEARL is the robber? 30,000 Pearls Under The Sea: SpongeBob discovers Pearl clones in Mr. Krabs' house and throws them at the bottom of the ocean. But how could Mr. Krabs or Pearl afford to build clones? Patrick's Betrayal: Patrick betrays SpongeBob and stops solving mysteries because he thinks it is too hard. However, Patrick says he is going "somewhere secret where you will never find me"! Does that mean Bikini Bottom Bank? Is Patrick the robber? Will SpongeBob continue his friendship with Patrick? Find out in this one-hour special! Still No Answer: Five weeks have passed and no one knows who the robber is even now! Plus, SpongeBob gets all his money stolen and the traces of the robber are getting fainter and fainter... Away From This Part I: SpongeBob gives up mysteries after being penny-less and without a partner. He decides to marry the same suspect he had a crush on. Away From This Part II: SpongeBob makes a shocking discovery when he goes to Patrick's rock: Patrick has stolen all the money, even his! SpongeBob calls the police to arrest Patrick and goes back to solving mysteries... Patrick is Questioned: SpongeBob questions Patrick to find out why he did such a thing, and he will not stop until all the answers are revealed... Back to Normal: Patrick is in jail for a year and everyone has their money back. SpongeBob has Sandy as his new partner and they are both ready to solve another mystery! Season 4 The Hijack: Someone hijacks a plane headed for Bikini Bottom and it lands into the ground, killing many people. Who could be responsible for a crime this evil? Note: This is the first season premiere to contain a "This season on Sponged Mysteries..." preview instead of the credits. Corpses Unwrapped: SpongeBob and Sandy figure out the identities of the people killed in the hijack. The Suspects: SpongeBob and Sandy try to figure out the suspects for this hijack, but Sandy really doesn't know how and starts making crazy guesses! To The Pool: SpongeBob discovers a suspect tracked to the Bikini Bottom Public Pool. SpongeBob and Sandy then try to follow him around. Captured Part I: Sandy captures the suspect, unaware that that's not how you do it. Is this the true criminal? Captured Part II: Sandy is arrested for kidnapping an innocent man! How will SpongeBob do this on his own? The Divorce of Death: SpongeBob discovers his wife is the murderer and ends up divorcing her as she is sentenced to 50 years in prison. There's only one thing left to do: bail Sandy out of prison and confirm his love for her. Season 5 Shoplifters Unknown: SpongeBob and Patrick see someone holding up the Barg 'n' Mart with a gun. But who is it?﻿ Ratings America: Nick@Nite: TV-PG, TV-PG-V ABC Family: TV-PG, TV-PG-V, TV-14, TV-14-V Canada: Teletoon: G, PG Category:Spin-Offs Category:Mystery Category:Shows produced by Sponge Network Category:2010 Category:Ponyo Fan Category:TV-PG Category:TV series rated TV-PG Category:G Category:PG Category:TV-14 Category:TV series rated TV-14